


Into The Fire

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Of Age Hermione, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Who cared if he was her teacher? Who cared if he was old enough to be her father? They were in the middle of a war, and Hermione was going to take every bit of happiness she could get.





	Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short little SSHG drabble teaser. I don't currently plan on expanding it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters & make no profit from this story.

Hermione brushed her lips against his.

His hands tangled into her curls, pulling her closer.

_We shouldn't be doing this…_

Hermione ignored the small voice in the back of her head. It felt too good. She wanted to continue kissing him… for as long as she could.

Who cared if he was her teacher? Who cared if he was old enough to be her father? They were in the middle of a war, and Hermione was going to take every bit of happiness she could get.

Severus' touch felt like it set her body on fire. Every kiss, every whisper, every caress, they all sent her body into overdrive. The pit of her belly was warm with desire as the flames coursed through her. She wanted him, more than anything in the world.

After a few moments, he pulled back, watching her warily.

She looked into his onyx eyes.

"Okay?" he whispered, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

Hermione nodded at him, smiling. "Perfectly all right." Reaching up, she kissed him once more. She was already ablaze, but it was time to head into the fire.

She slowly unbuttoned his frock coat, chills racing down her spine. She had always fantasized about undoing those buttons… slowly, tantalizing him with every movement.

"Enough witch," he growled, pulling her small hands away. Flicking his wand, he removed the rest of his clothing along with hers. Pushing her back towards the bed, his lips claimed hers.

The fire inside her was growing rapidly. She bit down on his lip, causing him to moan. "Severus, please," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "Must you ask me every time we meet up?"

Severus smirked. "Of course. I am still waiting for you to come to your senses."

"I doubt that'll ever happen, now let's go," she said, bumping her hips against his.

He aligned himself at her entrance and plunged right in.

Hermione hissed in pleasure.

Severus quickly began to move, pressing kisses to her jaw. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Hermione closed her eyes, losing herself completely to the fire and passion that was them.


End file.
